


PDKT Jangan Lebay

by kasumienthusiast



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by iklan lol, M/M, chatting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasumienthusiast/pseuds/kasumienthusiast
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari yang panas. // "PDKT jangan lebay," // crossposted on ffn with different name!





	PDKT Jangan Lebay

**Author's Note:**

> bingung cara nge edit di ao3 gimana, jadi yah, ya sudahlah, mohon dimaklumi saja

Hari ini adalah hari yang panas. Mungkin pernyataan itu agak _obvious_ , tapi Jaemin merasa ingin meneriakkan ini ke calon kekasihnya--atau gebetan, Mark Lee yang dengan bodohnya malah mengusulkan mereka ke taman bermain karena ia memenangkan 2 tiket gratis.

 _ _Taman. Bermain.__ Membayangkan antrian permainan, panasnya cuaca serta mahalnya makanan disana membuat kemageran Jaemin naik berkali-kali lipat.

Kekesalan kepada gebetannya yang ia rasakan sudah diceritakan ke geng-nya dalam format 3 chat berturut-turut yang masing masing berisi kata-kata yang tidak sepenuhnya PG. (Banyak kata-kata umpatan, maksudnya)

Sayangnya, teman-teman Jaemin itu tidak semuanya peduli dengan masalahnya. Hanya ada balasan __“Pakai sunscreen, nanti kalo tambah hitam Mark-sunbae tidak mau lagi sama kamu”__  dari Renjun dan __“HAHAHAHA”__  dari Haechan yang ditemani meme adalannya.

Sialan memang.

(Renjun sempat bertanya kenapa tidak ditolak saja, yang dibalas dengan “Nanti kalau sunbae ngajak yang lain, bagaimana? Aku tidak mau!” oleh Jaemin)

Tapi ya sudahlah. Terkadang pengorbanan itu harus, apalagi dalam perjuangan menggaet gebetan. Dengan perbekalan sunscreen 30++ SPF dan BB Cream yang juga mengandung 30++ SPF, ia berjalan ke tempat janjian mereka, stasiun kereta dekat SMA SM.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jaemin untuk sampai.Sambil duduk di salah satu bangku, ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada stasiun yang tumben lumayan sepi. Rupanya orang-orang berpikiran hal yang sama dengannya dan--dengan pintarnya--memilih untuk tetap di rumah, jadi jalan tidak seramai biasanya. __Keputusan yang baik__ , cemberut Jaemin. Dia membuang pikiran itu dan memutar kepalanya, mencari tanda-tanda rambut coklat kakak kelas kesayangannya itu.

“Jaemin-ah!”

Jaemin menolehkan kepalanya cepat, senyum manis merekah di wajahnya ketika matanya melihat sosok Mark. Ketika Mark berjalan ke arahnya, Jaemin mengambil kesempatan untuk mengamati penampilan kakak kelasnya.

Mark memakai baju strip biru-putih dan celana dengan __shade__  biru yang sama. Rambut coklatnya tampak lebih muda dari sebelumnya, jika kemaren coklat sekarang lebih ke krem. Diam-diam Jaemin menelan ludahnya, __haduh__ , makin ganteng saja, bahaya nih. Nanti kalau hatinya berdebar lebih keras lagi, terus dia mati, bagaimana? Jaemin tidak ingin mati sebelum pacaran sama Mark!

“Hai, hyung!” sambut Jaemin ketika Mark berdiri di depannya. __Ah, semoga hyung tidak mendengar debaran hatiku yang terlalu kencang.__

Mark tersenyum tipis, “Kau sudah menunggu lama? Maaf ya, tadi Jaehyun-hyung memaksaku membantunya siap-siap untuk kencan dengan Taeyong-hyung.”

Jaemin menggeleng singkat, “Tidak kok, hyung. Kebetulan aku juga baru sampai.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi. Kalau kelamaan takutnya makin banyak orang.” senyum Mark.

Jaemin mengangguk, bersiap untuk berdiri dari kursinya ketika Mark mengulurkan salah satu tangannya. Lelaki cantik itu menatap uluran tangan tersebut dengan bingung, kemudian ke Mark. Mark menaikkan alisnya, sebelum berkata halus. “Ayo.”

Ya tuhan, apakah Jaemin akan kuat hari ini?

* * *

 

__20:00 PM_ _

__Fullsun :__ CIEEEE YANG RESMI PACARAN

 _ _Fullsun :__ SIAPA YANG NEMBAK

 _ _Fullsun :__ MARK-SUNBAE YAH

 _ _Fullsun :__ LU KAN CEMEN HAHAHAHA

 _ _Nanana :__ bgst

 _ _Nanana__  : TAPI BENER UWU

 _ _Nanana :__ SO SWEET BANGET PENGEN NANGIS

 _ _LordRenjun :__ emang dia nembaknya gimana?

 _ _Nanana :__  BENTAR GUA NGETIK DULU JANGAN ADA YANG BALES

 _ _Nanana__ : JADI GINI 

* * *

 

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, tak sadar, mereka sudah berada di taman bermain itu dari jam 11 pagi.Untung saja, cuaca agak mendingan ketika hari memasuki pukul 3 sore. Matahari yang tadinya terik ditutupi oleh awan-awan, angin sepoi-sepoi pun mulai menemani mereka.

Jaemin merasa hatinya sudah sangat puas. Sejak dari stasiun kereta,ia sudah berduaan dengan Mark yang tidak melepaskan tautan tangan mereka kecuali saat ke kamar mandi. Bahkan ketika mereka makan, setidaknya salah satu jari mereka ada yang bertautan dengan satu sama lain. Tangan Mark mungkin sudah merah karena diremas terus oleh Jaemin yang menahan kesenangannya.

(Jaemin sempat khawatir kalau __sunbae-__ nya kesakitan, tetapi ketika ia ingin melepaskan pegangannya Mark malah mengeratkan pegangannya. __Jangan dilepas__ , kata Mark. Jaemin hanya membalas dengan wajah merah dan anggukan kecil)

Jaemin juga dengan semangat mengajak Mark menemaninya masuk ke rumah hantu, padahal ia sangat takut dengan hal-hal yang berbumbu horor. Melihat hiasan luarnya saja sudah membuat nyalinya ciut. Tapi membayangkan ia bisa mengambil kesempatan untuk memeluk Mark dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada kakak kelasnya itu cukup mengalahkan ketakutannya.

* * *

 

 _ _Fullsun :__ MODUS TINGKAT DEWA YA

 _ _Nanana :__ IHH KAN BIAR ROMANTIS

 _ _Nanana :__ KAYAK DI FILM FILM GITU

 _ _LordRenjun :__ Udah, udah, lanjut dong jaem

 _ _Nanana :__ ok ok 

* * *

 

Sekarang, Jaemin sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman tersebut. Mark menyuruhnya duduk dengan pesan, “Tunggu aku, jangan kemana-mana!” sebelum lari ke sebuah arah. Jaemin yang heran memilih untuk mengikuti permintaan kakak kelas sayangnya.

Menduga bahwa Mark akan lama kembali, Jaemin mengeluarkan hp-nya dan mulai sibuk dengan __gadget__  itu. Membuka beberapa aplikasi dan menjawab __group chat__  geng-nya.

Tak lupa ia mengupload __selca__  dia dan Mark di depan bianglala ke Instagram dengan caption __With @morklee_ ! Aren’t we so sweet?__ dengan emot __wink__ dan __kissy face__. Haechan yang tidak punya kerjaan lain selain __scroll__  Instagram dengan cepat meninggalkan komen __Your favs could never!1!!__ dan __Nanti cerita!!! Awas kalo gak, nanti gua sama Renjun dobrak kamar lu!!__

Jaemin hanya membalas dengan __tongue-out emoji__.

Ketika ia ingin membuka Twitter, sebuah es krim bermerek Cor*etto menghalangi pandangannya. Jaemin mengerutkan dahinya heran, sebelum mengambil es krim tersebut dengan senyum.  
”Makasih, hyung.”

“Hmm.” Mark mengangguk dengan senyum tipis, dan tidak berbicara lebih lanjut. Ketika es krim mereka sudah setengah habis, baru ia membuka mulutnya lagi. “Jaemin-ah,”

Jaemin menoleh. “Iya, hyung?”

“Kau tahu tidak, kenapa hyung membelikanmu es krim?”

“Karena hyung sayang aku?” senyum Jaemin jahil.

Mark berpikir sebentar. “Tidak salah sih, tapi tahu tidak alasan lainnya?”

Jaemin yang tidak menyangka Mark akan setuju dengan tebakan asalnya sedikit gelagapan. “E-Eh… Ah… Karena aku lapar?”

“Kau tidak akan kenyang makan es krim, Jaemin-ah.”

“Kalau begitu apa dong?”

Bukannya menjawab, Mark malah bertanya lagi. “Kamu pernah nonton iklan baru Corn*tto ga?”

Jaemin menggeleng. “Nggak, aku kan nontonnya YouTube, hehe,” ia cengengesan. “Kenapa hyung?”

“Tahu __tag line__ -nya?”

Jaemin lagi-lagi menggeleng. Mark tersenyum, mengendakkan kepalanya ke arah es krim Jaemin, menyuruh lelaki itu untuk menghabiskan es krimnya. Jaemin mengerutkan dahinya, namun mengikuti perintah Mark.

” _ _PDKT jangan lebay,__ ”

Jaemin tersedak.

“Tapi aku ga mau PDKT lagi, jadi kalau kita pacaran, gimana?” 

* * *

 

Malam itu, tepatnya jam 7, sebuah foto diupload ke Instagram Jaemin. Foto itu tidak menampilkan sebuah muka, hanya dua tangan yang saling menautkan jari mereka dengan erat, seakan tidak peduli dengan pandangan dunia luar.

**_**** _ **

**_**_Najaem_ ** _ ** **_**_._ ** _ ** **_**_in_ ** _ **

__South Korea_ _

__

__[photo]_ _

**_**** _ **

**_**_Najaem_ ** _ ** **_**_._ ** _ ** **_**_in_ ** _ ** __@morklee_ the heat is not so bad when im with you <3_ _

**Author's Note:**

> hello! im here with a markmin fic! sorry kalo layout ceritanya amburadul, saya masih belajar unch, menerima saran! Also, im planning on writing a Jaesung next, wdyt? 
> 
> (im on twitter! @lixtheprince)


End file.
